villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
FP Jones
Forsythe Pendleton Jones II (initialed to "FP Jones") is a recurring character and an anti-villain on Riverdale. Around season 2-3 he becomes a supporting protagonist. He is the Leader of the Southside Serpents and the father of Jughead and Jellybean Jones. He was portrayed by Skeet Ulrich, who previously portrayed Billy Loomis in Scream, and he was portrayed by Cole Sprouse as a teenager. Biography Early Life FP grew up in Riverdale, attending Riverdale High School along side Hermione Lodge, and presumably others, such as Fred Andrews, Penelope Blossom and Alice Cooper. FP later had two kids, Jughead and Jellybean Jones. When the kids were younger, the family use to make frequent trips to the Twilight Drive-In. However, they often couldn't afford tickets for everyone, so the kids would hide in the trunk until they parked. His past with Fred Andrews, extends far past high school, as FP once worked at Andrews Construction, but he was fired for stealing materials from a job site. Eventually, for reasons unknown, his family seems to have fell apart, Jughead started living in the projection booth of the drive-in, and the whereabouts of his daughter, Jellybean, and her mother are currently unknown. Season 1 FP Jones is the leader of a gang of dangerous criminals in the south side of Riverdale. They're called the Southside Serpents. They were hired by Hermione Lodge's husband Hiram Lodge to decrease the value of the Twilight Drive-In by causing a huge crime wave there so that Lodge Industries could get the property at a price that was low. They're known to be drug dealers and petty thieves according to Sheriff Keller's son Kevin Keller. In The Last Picture Show, FP and Hermione had a heated exchange of words behind a dumpster at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. Unbeknownst to either of them, their interaction was captured by Cheryl Blossom on her phone. It wasn't long before the two arranged another meeting, this time behind the Twilight Drive-In, on the south side of town. Hermione handed him a brown paper bag, inside were several stacks of cash. However, FP wasn't satisfied with the amount, yet with Hiram Lodge in prison, he was left with no choice but to deal through Hermione. The next morning, he approached Jughead as he tagged his named and his signature crown on the projection booth with spray paint, he told his son that the booth would be torn down too, and taken to the junkyard, and them with it. He asked where Jughead would now be staying as the booth is no longer an option, to which Jughead replied, he'll figure it out. FP and Jughead were known to be estranged. In "Heart of Darkness", FP sends Hermione Lodge a box with a deadly snake inside as a warning to her that she had to give him the amount that he wanted. In "A Lonely Place", FP tries to get his act back together by going to work with Andrews Construction. He promises to get his act back together, how he has Jason Blossom's jacket which indicates that he was the one responsible for torching his car in "Faster Pussycats, Kill Kill!" instead of Polly. In his later appearances FP was falsely accused of Jason Blossom's murder, taking the blame only to protect Jughead after being blackmailed by Clifford into doing so. In prison he uses his one phone call to talk to Joaquin and this is discovered by Jughead and the others leading them into an investigation. Joaquin later tells Kevin about the bag containing Jason's jacket and the flash drive leading to the truth about Clifford being his killer being revealed. Despite this FP remains in prison due to his various other crimes much to the anger of Jughead. Sheriff Keller offers him a shorter sentence if he tells him the names of all the serpents in relation to drug dealing crimes but FP refuses. In the end of the series FP is still in prison and Jughead is going to a new foster family and to Southside High. FP gives him advice and wishes him luck on this. The Serpents then go to FP's trailer and give Jughead a place with the Southside Serpents after hearing what FP did for them. Season 2 In season 2 Jughead and FP are told that FP will be facing a lengthy prison sentence of 20 years with a lawyer who appears rather poor and uncaring towards the case much to the dismay of the two. Jughead then discusses FP's fate with Tall Boy; Jughead proposes the idea of breaking FP out of his temporary prison to which Tall Boy refuses since it would appear as too predictable. Tall Boy then proposes the idea of getting the attorney Penny Peabody on FP's case. Betty also blackmails Cheryl into testifying for FP to which she does; initially appearing as unsuccessful Cheryl tells the judge about Clifford's threats against FP which ultimately convinces him to shorten the sentence, FP and Jughead then embrace over this news. At the end of the episode a shaken FP calls Jughead asking if he paid Penelope he tells him that she said she was doing a favour to him, upon hearing this FP warns him to drop all contact with her. In his next appearance Jughead and Archie are visiting him in prison and he tells them to challenge them to a street race with the wager being the winner controls Southside High. Penny Peabody later reveals to Jughead that after the Ghoulies' arrest FP was attacked by them in the prison showers and is inside the infirmary with his face apparently facing injuries. Penny then makes a deal with Jughead in order to try and reduce his sentence. However, Jughead would later discover that this was a lie after visiting his father, Penny then blackmails Jughead with a video of him and Archie lifting the crate she gave them into the warehouse, threatening to send it to Sheriff Keller if he betrays her in any way. Trivia *In the comics, he is not a criminal. *In the comics, FP Jones' full name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones II, as is Jughead's. Considering the fact that Jughead Jones mentioned his name was "Jughead Jones III" in Chapter Two: A Touch of Evil, his name is most likely FP Jones as well. *In the comics, the Southside Serpents were a rival gang to Little Archie and his friends. *Hiram Lodge using FP Jones to reduce the property value of a neighborhood through crime is similar to Sapphire Stagg hiring a gang of criminals to attack Old Gotham in the show Beware The Batman. *He used to date Alice Cooper and both of them used to be in Southside Serpents. Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Related to Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Gangsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Thief Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Drug Dealers Category:Greedy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Extremists Category:Parents Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protective Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Remorseful Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Grey Zone Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Riverdale Villains